


(Podfic) Just Been Born

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical Transition, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trans Character, Trans Derek, magical sex change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The mage's spell seems to have changed your sex.”</p>
<p>  Derek inhales raggedly, then slowly looks down at his chest—at his breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Just Been Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Been Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862347) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



> Thank you to the wonderful idyll for her gorgeous writing and her blanket permission to Podfic! I seriously loved this story and you should definitely check it out! I hope you enjoy listening to this as much as I did recording it!!
> 
> Comments on my Podfic would be appreciated <3
> 
> Also if anyone's curious, the song used at the start/end is an original song by Jon Schmidt (of The Piano Guys) and can be found here: [The Piano Guys - All of Me.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fAZIQ-vpdw)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

Title: Just Been Born

 

Author: Idyll

 

Reader: Preslai182

 

Fandom: Teen Wolf

 

Character: Derek Hale

 

Rating: Teen

 

Warnings: N/A

 

Summary:  “The mage's spell seems to have changed your sex.”

Derek inhales raggedly, then slowly looks down at his chest—at his breasts.

 

Text: [Just Been Born ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/862347)

 

Length: 00:28:42

 

Link: ([Podfic)Just Been Born](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4u7pxaegv8b2qgt/Just_Been_Born_by_Idyll.mp3)


End file.
